John Matrix
John Matrix is a retired, Green Beret who is informed by a superior that members of his unit were killed by mercenaries hired by a ruthless warlord. Matrix shrugs this off but he is soon attacked by the same group of mercenaries. During the assault, his daughter is kidnapped. He then goes off on his own to find his daughter and destroy the men who tried to kill him. He is given a deal, take out a political target marked by Matrix's daughter's holder or have his daughter killed. He reluctantly accepts but turns back to rescue his daughter. Using his commando tactics, he is able to slay dozens of the mercenaries and the man who held his daughter captive. Battle vs. Alan "Dutch" Schaefer (by Omnicube1) John Matrix is preparing dinner for his daughter in his just-repaired mountain home. He turns around and sees his daughter sitting at the table, waiting for the meal. He smiles and she smiles back. "Come on dad! I'm hungry!" says Matrix's daughter. "Settle down, get a cookie," he says, grinning. CRASH! The window shatters and Alan "Dutch" Schaefer rappels through the window, hip-firing the HK94. "Run! Get to da basement!" yells Matrix to his daughter. He opens a cupboard and pulls out his Smith & Wesson Model 15. He fires three times at Schaefer. He misses all his shots and Dutch reloads his submachine gun. He slaps the bolt and fires again. Matrix is hit in the abdomen but he absorbs the blow. He retreats upstairs and opens a locker. He takes out his HK Model 91, throwing knives, HK69, and Uzi. He uses the Uzi first. He returns to discover that Dutch is missing. An improvised spear flies and lands right in front of his eyes. He turns to see Dutch wielding the Desert Eagle. He fires but the recoil causes him to miss. "Ahhh, die!" shouts Dutch. Matrix returns fire with his Uzi. Dutch is struck in the arm, causing him to drop his Desert Eagle. He runs out of the house and picks up his M16A2 that was leaning against a Range Rover. He primes his 39mm Grenade Launcher and fires it into the house. It detonates sending the living room in flames. Matrix got out safely and empties his Model 91. Dutch returns with his M16A2. The two miss each other. Matrix drops his Model 91 and pulls out the HK69. He fires a grenade and the shrapnel cuts Dutch across the face. John then grabs a throwing knife and hurls it at Alan who is able to deflect it with his M16A2. The rifle is damaged. Dutch grabs a bow and takes a 40mm Grenade-Tipped Arrow and lets it fly. It explodes causing John to fly back into the house. "Daddy!" screams Matrix's daughter. "Run!" yells John. "Here take this," says his daughter. She hands him a mini-weapon of mass destruction. John smirks. "Run away and call the cops," commands Matrix. She runs out of the burning house. Dutch steps into the house slowly and searches for John's body. He looks up and sees Matrix toting a M202A1 FLASH. "NOOO!" shouts Dutch. John fires a rocket and turns Dutch's body into bits and pieces. WINNER: JOHN MATRIX Expert's Opinion This was a very close battle. Both were strong and well-trained soldiers, but it was Matrix's heavier hitting arsenal then tipped this battle in his favor. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. John Rambo (by NoTreble) John Matrix has been issued a mission by an anonymous source to track down and kill John Rambo. Rambo caught wind of this plot to kill him and fled to the remote jungles of Vietnam. Matrix has pinned down Rambo's location and is approaching the hut where he is hiding out. Pulling out his .357, he sneaks through the jungle, setting a rocket launcher against a tree with a battle rifle on his back and knives on his hip. The bulky Austrian man is somewhat noisy despite his training because of his large size. He chambers his Desert Eagle and sprints to the nearest wall of the hut. Slowly, he rises. He peers inside the shack carefully and sees the figure of his target, asleep on a bare spring mattress. He rolls to the front of the small house, kicks in the door, and fires three rounds into the shape. Blood squirts, but he doesn't hear a scream or see convulsions. That's when Matrix realizes how small the figure is in comparison to his target. Suddenly, an object flies over Matrix's shoulder and plants itself into the far wall of the shack. Matrix identifies it as an arrow... one of his target's signature weapons. He leaps out of the way right as the arrow explodes. Rambo blows his cover and fires another arrow at Matrix. Matrix stomps the arrows into the ground and runs away. Dirt and rocks fly at him as the arrow head goes off and Matrix is cut by them. Matrix catches Rambo in the corner of his eye and shoots a round at him. Rambo slides into the nearby brush, dodging the bullet but losing his bow. Matrix empties his magazine into the bushes. Everything is silent. The silence is broken when Rambo lets loose a burst of machine gun fire from his M16 while under cover. He fires again, but the rifle jams and he discards it. Matrix swings his rifle over his shoulder and fires at the discarded rifle, thinking Rambo is near. Silence reigns once again. Matrix replaces the single shot he fired off. Nothing else happens. Weary, Matrix ventures back into the woods. There are no signs of Rambo. Then, out of the blue, Matrix's FLASH swings down from a tree, barely missing Matrix. A trap set by Rambo. Good thing the launcher was left unloaded. Matrix cuts the gun free, loads it, and discards his HK91. Matrix, confident with his big gun in hand, expects nothing until Rambo steps from behind the tree he was using as cover and fires at him twice with his pistol. A .45 ACP round finds Matrix's right thigh, but the second shot misses and after that the World War II era handgun jams. Matrix prepares to fire a missile, but his wounded right leg crumbles under him. Rambo lunges forward with his knife. Matrix parries with the M202, knocking the knife from Rambos hands, then drops the gun and pulls out two throwing knives, realizing firing the FLASH would be suicide at this range. He throws the SOG knife at Rambo, who dives for his knife. The shrike hits Rambo's shoulder and sticks. Matrix throws the second one and it hits Rambo in the chest, but it does not cause any considerable damage. Rambo reclaims his survival knife and slashes Matrix across the face. Weak from blood loss, Matrix tries to parry the blows that follow and even manages to deliver a jab to the chin, but he ultimately ends up cornered and too weak to fight. Rambo stares into Matrix's eyes, growls "This is easier than breathing, bastard.", and eviscerates the special operative with his knife. Matrix's entrails spew everywhere and blood begins to drip from his lips. In a merciful mood, he ends decides to end Matrix's suffering and snaps his neck. WINNER: JOHN RAMBO Expert's Opinion Matrix was a formidable enemy, but Rambo's stealth, brutality, familarity with his surroudnings, and more varied and efficent arsenal granted him a hard earned victory. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Human Warriors